Shadow Warlock
by SalazarMorfinGaunt
Summary: Summary: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where the Potters had twins, Godric and Harry are twins, When Peter betrayed the Potters they were at an order meeting leaving the twins with a babysitter. When Riddle came and cast the curse upon Harry. Little did he realize that he was attempting to hurt his own family.
1. Chapter 1

Salazar Morfin Gaunt/Shadow Warlock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M(Very Little Language, Some Violence, A few Adult themes i.e neglect. Dark Harry, Powerful Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore.)

 _Parseltongue: "Hello my sslithhery friend."_

 _Thoughts: (Why Does no one care about me)_

Summary: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Voldermort heard a different Prophecy and took in Harry since he was abandoned at an Orphanage. He trains him until he goes to Hogwarts which he is sorted into the 5th House. Shadow. From there, he continues his First Year easily. Basically a Powerful, 5th House, Animagus, and Dark Harry. This does mention abuse in it. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ABUSE DO NOT READ THIS.

Chapter 1: The night.

1 year ago, a dark wizard by the name of Tom Riddle or Voldermort heard of a prophecy.

 **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. 1 of 2 shall be born of the shadows. He shall have the power the dark lord knows not. But he will find the Shadows for help and control Darkness. The 2nd of the 1st will be born bathed into the light for he will be the chosen one to fight Darkness. But in the end Shadows will be born out of light.**

Flash BACK

"LILY!" shouted James, "Ready? It is time for us to go to the order meeting!" James shouted from downstairs. "I'll be there in a minute! Let me tuck in the boys!" was shouted back. James turned towards his lifelong Best Friend, part of the Marauders, Wormtail. Wormtail may have been a weakling, but he was nice and loyal. Or so they thought. "Ok Wormtail, we will be back at around 8:00, have fun with Godric and Harry!" said James.

10 Minutes Later:

"My Lord, the Potters have left us alone and I know where they Hide." Squeaked Wormtail. "Good, Good Wormtail. Take me to the potters." The Darklord said watching Wormtail flinch when he said they resided in Godric's Hollow and the password was Padfoot is Not our Secret Keeper. It was such a stupid password really, he chuckled a dark laugh when he walked in. The cottage was bathed in Gold and Red. He walked into the Kitchen casting a powerful Incendio. The smell of smoke rose from the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs, he noticed many pictures, some of an older man, Raven black hair with Hazel Brown eyes. **(I think James' eyes are Brown)** then a portrait of a woman, she had Bright red hair, and Emerald Green eyes. She was holding two bundles of blankets. From what he could see, he noticed already Raven black hair, with the same green eyes as the woman. Then a bundle of red hair with hazel eyes. He was disgusted at the sight, walking up to the rooms he heard a voice. There were two cribs, one was a dark oak crib, he liked the color of the wood. Then he saw a sickly birch wood, not so much. He walked up to the eldest, Harry, and looked into his core, he saw pure darkness. It nerved him to see such power within the child. Voldermort knew this was the child of darkness in the prophecy. But to make sure he traveled over to the other child, he saw a weak core, less than a squib. But with the limited power, it was white. Not a blinding white, but a sickly white like the wood of the crib which he lay. Then Voldermort thought of a plan, _(If I am to just take him, it would be hard for me to just say, "Hey, I am not your real parent." But, if I let things play out, give him my parseltongue powers, hopefully he will show it and be banished from the family, he will come to me and I can train him. Yes, this way I can destroy the light! Stupid Dumbledore. I already know Dumbledore found out a spell to block the curse, thanks to Severus I would of stopped myself killing the wrong child.)_ The Dark Lord strode over to the child of red, and pointed his wand at him, **AVEDA KEDAVRA!** But he didn't realize that Harry tried to get to his brother, he wished, he wished so hard that he could protect his brother. Not realizing what he did, he used accidental magic. The spell hit Harry, but rebounded on the Dark Lord. He was the Boy Who Lived. But no one knew that.

2 Years Later:

2 years after that fatal night, Dumbledore was sitting in his office musing to himself, _(I wonder how the Chosen one, Godric Charlus Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is doing. Today is his Birthday, I know he is the chosen one of the prophecy, but what about the other boy? What's his name? Harvey? Harley? Harrison? Harry? Yes Harry, the best way to do this is get Harry to go dark so when Godric fails I can stop the next Dark Lord. Yes, it is for the Greater Good. I wonder how I can convince them Harry is dark. Oh well, why don't I drop off at the Potters?)_

Dumbledore apparated with a gift in hand for Godric. The manor, was filled with people. Mostly friends and family, but there were co-workers, reports, many others. The sky was filled with Fireworks, there was a giant cake in the middle with: **Happy 3rd Birthday GODRIC!** Written in gold icing.

Suddenly, a scream rang throughout the halls of the manor. Godric was throwing a temper tantrum because his brother was sitting in the library reading. It annoyed him because he wasn't like the public, bowing before him. He toddled up, he was still three and couldn't walk, the door was ajar, inside was the 3 year old harry reading: **Defense Against Curses and Hexes for Beginners.**

Harry wasn't like Godric, he wasn't like anyone. Harry could talk in full sentences, he could stride confidently. It was odd. No one wanted to see a three year old do that. One thing that everyone especially didn't like, was the jade orbs he had. **(Harry had emerald eyes before, but when Voldermort gave him Parseltongue, it changed his eye colors.)** It looked as though Harry could see your soul and he would eat it any moment. Godric shivered at the thought, he waddled up to Harry and tried pushing him, Harry had very good reflexes and shot out of the seat and to a bookshelf. This got Godric even angrier, he wanted to throw the largest temper tantrum, he was so angry. Godric noticed that books started to rise, he wanted to burn them, he wanted Harry to burn. The books started moving towards Harry, they all started to have a red glow, then burst into flames. The giant flames moved closer, and closer to Harry. They soon started to burn him. Harry wanted water to come, cold wet water. Suddenly, a **_woosh_** was heard and water swept through the room, drowning the flames. By this time, James was worried and headed up to the Library. He saw water and fire everywhere. Then he saw his two sons, well son, he hated Harry. He had pure hatred for him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Both the twins looked at James and Godric was first to reply, "HE TRIED TO BURN ME! I WAS ANGRY BECAUSE HE DIDN'T SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND I CAME UP HERE AND BOOKS MOVED AND THEY CAUGHT FIRE AND BURNED ME. I WAS WISHING FOR WATER WHEN WATER TOOK OUT THE FIRE. HARRY HURT ME!" Godric yelled before fake crying. James had enough, he walked up to Harry and grabbed him by the collar of his neck, getting so angry, he wanted to slash, hit, and BURN his son. Suddenly, a book caught fire. James had an idea. He levitated the book and turned it into a pan of bacon and grease. He took the bacon out and poured the grease into Harry's eye and grabbed his face and pushing it into the fire. That was the first time Harry ever cried. It was not a scream, but a few tears.

That was the time, Harry new he hated his Family.

I am rewriting my chapters to something I like more! Thanks for your patience EVERYONE!

This is my first story, tell me what you think! Also, if anyone wants to Beta Read it, I would be glad for someone to do it! Thanks!

-Salazar Morfin Gaunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Salazar Morfin Gaunt/Shadow Warlock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M(Very Little Language, Some Violence, A few Adult themes i.e neglect. Dark Harry, Powerful Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore.)

 _Parseltongue: "Hello my sslithhery friend."_

 _Thoughts: (Why Does no one care about me)_

Summary: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Voldermort heard a different Prophecy and took in Harry since he was abandoned at an Orphanage. He trains him until he goes to Hogwarts which he is sorted into the 5th House. Shadow. From there, he continues his First Year easily. Basically a Powerful, 5th House, Animagus, and Dark Harry. This does mention abuse in it. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ABUSE DO NOT READ THIS.

Chapter 2: The Orphanage and the Truth.

After the party was over, Godric was satisfied his brother was in so much pain. He snuck into his room to see him attempting to nurse his face. There were already scars. They covered his face there was this particularly large one, it ran from the top left of his right eye, to the bottom right. His right eye was an even darker green. From afar, you could tell that Harry had two eye colors. Both were shades of green, but it looked like he had Emerald and Jade. But really, it was Jade and a darker jade.

Godric got up and heard his brother coming out of his room, if it could be called a room. It was so small, it looked more like a closet. When Harry opened the door Godric grabbed him and attempted to push him down the stairs. Harry fell down the stairs with a sickening crunch. Godric smirked. He was only three and was causing so much pain.

From then on, Harry had a face full of scars and a Limp in his left leg.

The next day, Harry was sitting on the porch, pondering whether to run away or not. He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard grass move. It was a snake. _"Stupid humans, never feed me."_ The snake looked up to Harry and shrieked: _"AH! Human! Get any closer and I will bite!" said the snake. "Please don't bite me! I mean no harm!" spoke Harry to the snake._ Little did they know James was outside about to call Harry in when he heard a strange hissing sound. Huh! He gasped, it was Parseltongue. Quickly, James grabbed his wand and went out there. He only saw Harry and a snake. James cast a reducto at the snake, killing it instantly. He then grabbed Harry by the hair, to which Harry was sobbing. He lost his only friend. James had enough, he had enough of harry. He grabbed him, threw him on the ground, grabbed him again, and then apparated to the nearest muggle orphanage.

 **Orphanage.**

Harry could tell he was going to hate this place.

 **5 years later.**

Harry heard screams outside his door, he thought it was just children playing when the door burst down with a man in a robe and a mask. He had seen people wear robes but couldn't tell them about it. It was hard trying to keep a secret, a very, very, very, large one at that. The man grabbed Harry and pinned him against the wall. The man pulled out a stick, but Harry remembered it was a wand and said **Crucio**. Harry didn't scream. It was painful though. It felt like someone had a katana and put gasoline and a match on his back while the sword sliced through him in little parts. It stopped suddenly when a man with Hazel brown hair, and red eyes walked through. He remembered this man. "Hello Harry." Said the man.

Harry thought, _(Why do I remember him? Is he going to hurt me? Will I leave this terrible place?"_

"Hhhello Siir." He stuttered.

"No reason to be nervous Harry, you are leaving this place.

"Sir, why do I remember you?" Harry gasped out.

"It is because I am your father Harry, I am Tom Riddle, or Tom Gaunt Riddle."

"I thought James was my father?" Harry was even more confused.

"James? No. They never told you did they?"

"We will finish this conversation later, sorry about the pain you felt, grab on to my arm."

Harry did as he was told, he felt like being squeezed through a tube, it was a familiar feeling.

They landed in a room, it was nicely decorated but it was dim with light.

"So, let me start off with this, you are not Harry James Potter. You are actually Salazar Morfin Gaunt Riddle, son of Tom Marvelo Riddle, and Elizabeth Archimedes Mortimer."

"You were stolen from me as a baby, and taken to the Potters. Lily couldn't have kids, Godric is not their son either, he is the son of a squib and muggleborn witch." He conjured a glass of water and drank from it. "You are not under a glamour charm, and neither is your "brother" Before I go on, tell me childe how you acquired those scars and that limp?" Voldermort didn't want to know the answer but he had to so he could add that as a reason to kill the Potters. "Erm, well it was last night. Godric was throwing a temper tantrum because I didn't say Happy Birthday to him, because they forgot my Birthday aswell. He walks up to me and attempts to shove me, I dodge and he is angry. He sets books on fire and throws them at me. But that is still not how. I really wish for water, the cold, smooth, and nearly icy liquid. Suddenly, a ton of water rains down on Godric and the books. James comes in at this tame and blames me for everything. He makes a book on fire and turns it into a pan making bacon. He then pours the grease onto my face and into my eye. Which is why it is much darker than my other eye. Also, on how I got my limp is when Godric pushed me down the stairs and I think I broke my leg."

Voldermort was Angry. No, Angry was an understatement.

Suddenly, waves upon waves of raw dark magic were pulsing in the room. Harry wasn't sure how he felt. He felt comfortable because of the dark magic, and scared because what was going to happen.

Voldermort thought it was sickening on how they treated a magical child.

"Salazar, I want to perform something on you. This is going to give me a list of injuries you have ever had in your life, ok?"

Salazar Nodded.

"I need you to lay down on the floor, I am just going to draw a few runes."

10 minutes later:

Voldermort was looking at the parchment in awe and anger. It read:

 **Name: Salazar Morfin Gaunt Riddle**

 **Burn Injuries: Multiple burns on face and in eye. Will never feel in the face again.**

 **Broken Bones: Multiple arm, legs, and back breaks.**

 **Other: Malnourishment, Will always have a limp, partly blind in right eye.**

 **Treatment: Rub AntiBurn potion on burns, and use Bone Replacer potion.**

This was going to be a long few weeks, and painful.

This is the rewrite of my second chapter!

Review! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Salazar Morfin Gaunt/Shadow Warlock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M(Very Little Language, Some Violence, A few Adult themes i.e neglect. Dark Harry, Powerful Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore.)

 _Parseltongue: "Hello my sslithhery friend."_

 _Thoughts: (Why Does no one care about me)_

Summary: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Voldermort heard a different Prophecy and took in Harry since he was abandoned at an Orphanage. He trains him until he goes to Hogwarts which he is sorted into the 5th House. Shadow. From there, he continues his First Year easily. Basically a Powerful, 5th House, Animagus, and Dark Harry. This does mention abuse in it. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ABUSE DO NOT READ THIS.

Chapter 3: Powers and Tutors!

It had been a week since Voldermort had taken Harry in. He had officially taken the name of Salazar Morfin Gaunt Riddle.

He was no longer Harry James Potter. He hated that name. He couldn't wait for the time when he meets his family and show them the immense power he had.

Today, Voldermort was going to do a test, it would show all of the abilities he had. Every pure blood did it on their child when they were young. "Ok Salazar, cut your hand and let three drops of blood hit the parchment. Only three. Harry did this and was surprised when it took around 4 minutes to show all of his abilities. Voldermort took the parchment and read it quickly. He was in awe and surprise. He showed it to a confused Harry.

 **Name: Salazar Morfin Gaunt Riddle**

 **Age: 11**

 **Powers:**

 **Shadow Warlock**

 **Archmage**

 **Natural Occlumens**

 **Natural Legilliemens**

 **Animagus**

 **Natural Potions Master**

 **Natural Charms Master**

 **Natural Dark Arts Master**

 **Parseltongue/Parselmagick**

 **Natural Transifguration Master.**

 **MPS:99. Albus Dumbledore is a 96. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a 97.**

Harry was shocked. He was more powerful than Dumbledore and his own father. His father told ihm he was going to need a Staff. A staff? The day after the test, his father introduced him to his Inner Circle. He was given a mark of his own. It was put on his left arm and was a Snake entwined around the Sword of Slytherin. Whenever his father needed him, it would shock him, but not make him roll around in pain.

"Arise my Inner Circle, I have someone for you to meet."

"He is my Heir, My Son, Salazar Morfin Gaunt Riddle."

"He has more power than me and Dumbledore, do not make him angry."

Harry walked out to sit on his own throne like chair. Someone gasped, his name was Severus Snape.

Snape realized the boy was Harry Potter.

"Severus, my loyal servant, you are going to teach my heir Potions and Legilemency."

"Bellatrix, you are going to teach him the darkest of the dark arts."

"Rabastan, you are going to teach him Charms and Transfiguration.

"Rodolphus, you are going to teach him elemental magic."

Everyone gasped at that. An Elemental? This was bad.

"Malfoy, you are going to teach him pureblood etiquette."

"I myself, am going to teach him Shadow Magick and Warlock Magick with Occulomency."

"This does not leave this room. Snape, do not tell the order about this."

"Everyone is dismissed, classes will start today with my class."

Everyone left as fast as they could, Harry saw snape leave and asked his father, "Let me follow Snape, I think he is a spy." Voldermort nodded and disillusioned Harry to be invisible. Harry Followed Snape and he didn't apparate oddly enough, he flew. Harry grabbed a nearby Broomstick to follow him. He flew straight into the forest and he then took out a mirror. Harry saw Dumbledore on the other end, Snape started off by saying, "The Darklord has an heir, he is an elemental and apparently a Warlock. This is bad Albus, I think I am going to be discovered soon" Harry remembered a spell from a book he read, Stupefy. Harry thought about the Spell, how it worked and why it worked. Suddenly, a red light filled the forest and Snape was on the ground. Harry froze like a deer in headlights, he did a spell! Needless to say, Snape was out for a few hours. Harry called the Dark Lord and told him about the confrontation. Snape was tortured and he gave information about the so called "Order of the Pheonix"

Needless to say, Dumbledore lost a spy that day.

 **Fast Forward a Few Years**

Today was Salazar's Birthday, and also, today was the day he got his staff. Salazar did all the magic without a wand. It was quite taxing on him because his core was still young, but he would definitely become a very, very, very, powerful wizard. He could duel Lord Voldermort and still win. Of course they never really hurt each other.

Harry walked up to his father, "Hello father, we are going to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts stuff correct?" asked Harry/Salazar. "Yes we are, get ready because we are leaving for Diagon Alley in 5 minutes."

 **5 Minutes Later**

Salazar was all ready and reached for the Shadows, willing them to take him to Diagon Alley. He met his father at Gringotts where an inscription lay.

 _Enter, Stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed._

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

They left Gringotts feeling a little sick due to the cart ride, went into Madam Malkins. "Hello Madam, can I get everything on the Hogwarts list please? Also can I get them in gold trimming, all of it in green and grey all made with the finest silk you have. Also with the cloaks, can I get them with hoods?" Asked Harry. "Of course dear, just stand up there while I get your measurements!" Harry did so, he saw another boy, he had platinum blonde hair, he was fussing over one of the needles stabbing him. "Blasted needles! Need to stop poking me." He murmured. "Hey, who're you?" asked the boy with a look of disgust and confusion. Obviously he was thinking if he was a Mudblood. "For your information, I am not a disgusting mudblood or a blood traitor. I am a Pure blood by the name of Salazar." Salazar replied with class. You could tell he had training, sadly his skill wasn't natural. "Hmm, you're odd." The boy looked at Harry in confusion. Salazar left the shop with his robes and cloaks in hand. He had to meet up with his father.

Harry was looking for his father when he heard a scream, "DEATH EATERS! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Harry looked around to see his father putting a blood traitor by the name of Weasley under the Cruciatus curse. Maybe today wasn't a good day to buy everything. The least his father could do was tell him he was doing a death eater attack.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Salazar Morfin Gaunt/Shadow Warlock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M(Very Little Language, Some Violence, A few Adult themes i.e neglect. Dark Harry, Powerful Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore.)

 _Parseltongue: "Hello my sslithhery friend."_

 _Thoughts: (Why Does no one care about me)_

Summary: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Voldermort heard a different Prophecy and took in Harry since he was abandoned at an Orphanage. He trains him until he goes to Hogwarts which he is sorted into the 5th House. Shadow. From there, he continues his First Year easily. Basically a Powerful, 5th House, Animagus, and Dark Harry. This does mention abuse in it. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ABUSE DO NOT READ THIS.

Chapter 4: The Attack and Staff!

Salazar walked up to his father, not trying to interrupt the torture. If Salazar knew one thing about Voldermort, it was to NEVER disrupt his torture session. He waited patiently until his father got bored and killed the weasel. "Erm, Father? Can I get my staff now?" Harry asked nervously, he didn't want to be crucio'd. Voldermort grabbed Harry and apparratted to a small town.

In the small town, there were many shops and places to buy from. Voldermort led them to a shop near the outskirts of the town. There, it said Gregovitch's Wands, in fading white letters.

They approached the broken down shop. Once the door opened, you could see an old man with fading white hair. "Hello Gregovitch, we have come here for a staff for my heir." Voldermort said with anger in his voice.

"Hello my Lord, let us get started and about thhee mission my lord, itt wwas a failure." The oldman stuttered.

 **CRUCIO**

After 10 minutes of recovering, Gregovitch led Salazar to the back of the store, it was musty and had boxes and jars everywhere. The wood in the boxes was dusty, but not quite moldy. The jars were dusty as-well, but some of the jars looked lively and if you looked closer, you could tell some of them twitched.

"Reach out to your magic, we will make 2 wands and then combine them with a gem which shall create your staff."

Harry did as he was told, he reached deep into his core, pulled out the blackest tendrils and willed them to spread around the room. After around 3 minutes, 2 jars levitated over to Salazar, with 2 woods did the same. Gregovitch walked over to the ingredients, he gasped at what he saw.

"The two jars have Basilisk venom, and Dementors soul. The 2nd core is extremely rare because to get a soul of a dementor, you have to use a curse which is like crucio to the dementors until they combust. Both of these cores have an affinity to Dark Magic. Also, both of these cores are very powerful. Right now, you would rival Dumbledore with magic." Salazar stared in shock.

Gregovitch took a look at the wood, and was surprised to find Elder Tree wood, and Holly.

"This wood, is the last remaining wood of the Elder Tree species. The Dark lord doesn't use it because his wand is a more powerful combination. This wood, and the second wood of Holly, balances out the cores. You have a very dark, and very light wand. My guess, is that this wand alone nearly rivals the Elder Wand." Finished Gregovitch. He knew that this staff would be the end of the world, so if it is the end he might as well make something of it.

"Now it is time for you to call out the second wand types." Said Gregovitch.

Like the first time, Harry dug into his core looking for the darkest tendrils. Once he was able to do so, he tried his other hand. This time it was much quicker. There were 2 jars, and 1 box of wood.

Gregovitch walked up to the samples, he identified them all very quickly.

"Ok, this first jar is Runespoor Venom, a very deadly venom might I add. The second jar is the ash of a Storm Pheonix. The storm phoenix is a very proud creature. In the phoenix world it is technically royalty. This phoenix is different because it has an affinity to elemental magic."

Voldermort and Salazar left the shop and apparated back to Riddle Manor.

 **September 1** **st**

Today Salazar went to Hogwarts. He was a master occlumens and legilemens. After 2 months he had found out his animagus forms were a basilisk and a dark phoenix.

Salazar woke up and got breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and the souls of his enemies. After he finished he collected his trunk and met Voldermort at the apparation point.

The Hogwarts express was a merry golden red color. You could see many students running around, some kids were crying, and some kids were already on the train.

"Salazar, wait a minute." Said his Father.

"I have a gift for you, it has my soul in it and was owned by your great grandfather, and your great great grandfather. This ring has been in the Gaunt family for years. It has many enchantments such as no one can take it off and it is a portkey. Please be safe with it."

The ring was golden and had 2 serpents holding a black stone within their mouths.

Salazar graciously took the ring and put it on, he then approached the train and hopped in.

When he walked in, there was a long hall with compartments on both sides, Salazar walked into the very last of the compartments and entered. He could see his father waving at him and then apparating away.

The train slowly started to move and he dug into his book of **Transfiguration moste evile.** Of course the book was charmed to look like a simple 1st year book.

As he was flipping the page, someone busted into his compartment.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom has lost his."

Salazar could tell the bushy haired girl was a mudblood filth. He didn't necessarily want to be rude because he could use some allies if she was useful, but he didn't want to be kind to this filth. He decided to ignore her.

After a few minutes, she left the compartment slamming the door.

Luckily after that, no one barged in, that is until someone knocked. Atleast they had the decency to do so.

"Come in!" said Salazar.

"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy and someone said Harry Potter was on the train, have you seen him?"

Salazar noticed that he might be up to something so with light legilemency he saw that he actually wasn't.

"I am Harry Potter, but my true name is Salazar Gaunt. I am the Heir of Slytherin." He stated.

Draco gawked for a minute, many thoughts passed through his head.

 _(Gaunt? Heir of Slytherin? Potter? WHAT!)_

"Ermm, may I sit with you?"

"Sure, just as long you don't tell anyone I am the Heir of Slytherin."

This Hogwarts will be very interesting.


	5. Sw

Some parts of my story are from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

I do not own any part of Harry Potter. J.k Rowling does.

Please don't sue me :)


	6. Chapter 5

Salazar Morfin Gaunt/Shadow Warlock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling owns all of it. Please don't sue me. J

Rated:M(Very Little Language, Some Violence, A few Adult themes i.e neglect. Dark Harry, Powerful Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore.) Also Luna will be older by 1 year, so When Harry/Salazar is in first year, so will she! J Also Elemental Harry! He will be the Ice KING. Daphne is more of the Ice Princess lol.

 _Parseltongue: "Hello my sslithhery friend."_

 _Thoughts: (Why Does no one care about me)_

Summary: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Voldermort heard a different Prophecy and took in Harry since he was abandoned at an Orphanage. He trains him until he goes to Hogwarts which he is sorted into the 5th House. Shadow. From there, he continues his First Year easily. Basically a Powerful, 5th House, Animagus, and Dark Harry. This does mention abuse in it. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ABUSE DO NOT READ THIS.

Chapter 5:Hogwarts

As Salazar started getting into his Parselmagick book, a voice could be heard from the front of the train/

"We are 5 minutes from Hogwarts, please put on your robes and leave your luggage in the train."

Salazar packed up his book and trunk, he really needed to get a familiar.

 **A few minutes later**

Salazar nervously held the ring his father had given him, he placed calming charms on it and it had numerous rare protections. If he put enough magic into it, he could block the killing curse. Hopefully he never had to do that.

After getting off the train, he and Draco walked heard the voice of a man shouting, " Fir's years over here! Fir's years over here!"

They watched as all of the kids hopped into the boats, not even worrying if they were safe. "No more th'n four to a boat!"

Salazar followed Draco into the last boat which was joined by a girl, she had blonde hair and a smile on her face, her name was Luna Lovegood.

The other person on the boat was a girl by the name of Daphne Greengrass. Just by the looks of it you could tell she was a pureblood, she had a cold expression on her face, like she was being forced to not show any emotion.

The weather would be called cold by some kids, but Salazar enjoyed the breeze on his skin, it felt as if he could be swept away by the wind and melt with the ice. Little did he know deep inside his magical core a chain like lock busted open. It felt as if magic was rushing out like water. Salazar felt this and once he reached his common room, hopefully the Slytherin common room, he would check it out. After about 5 minutes on the boats, they reached land, the giant man led them up many stairs to the front doors of Hogwarts, when the man knocked, it was like he was throwing himself at the door, suddenly a woman came out, she was thin, but tall and has a strict mask on her face. "He'llo professor, these are the fir's years safe and sound!"

She replied with a strict, but kind at the same time "Thank you, Hagrid." Just from that sentence you could tell she was Scottish due to the thick and rich accent she had.

The Professor led them through the doors to yet again another pair, "I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress. The sorting ceremony is about to begin. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has it's respectable traits. I will give you a moment to straighten up." She said.

Salazar could hear some of the students mumble and with light legilemency think.

A boy, with bright red hair said," I think we have to fight a troll! My brothers said so." Salazar couldn't believe the stupidity of the boy, _A troll? Really? How stupid._ Then he could hear the mudbl…muggleborn Granger whisper spells to herself. _How stupid are these people?_

Salazar could hear his brother of his boasting about how he defeated Voldermort, like how he "caught the curse" and how he saved everyone. Godric was fat, really fat. Salazar couldn't believe how his brother was so fat, it looked like his animagus was a pig and he was stuck halfway through it. Salazar had this happen once, it was with his royal basilisk form, it wasn't pretty. He had petrifying eyes and no arms or legs. Gladly it only happened for that form.

The Professor came back into the room and said, "Please get into a single file line, I will lead you into the Great Hall."

She opened up the doors to reveal a giant hall, it had four tables and one large table in the front. The room was filled with floating candles and the sky was bewitched into the roof. Salazar had to say, it did look good. The professor lead them up in the middle and there was a stool and a hat. A Hat. Suddenly, the hat started singing.

 _"_ _Oh you may not think I am pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _And your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see._

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor_

 _Where dwell brave at the heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor's apart._

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those wit and learning._

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I am a thinking cap!"_

Applause rang out in the hall, everyone stopped when the professor pulled out a scroll and started to read names.

"Abbot,Hannah!"

 **HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Boot,Terry!"

 **RAVENCLAW!**

"Bones,Susan!"

 **HUFFLEPUFF!**

Soon, Luna was called.

"Lovegood,Luna!"

 **SLYTHERIN!**

Then not too far ahead was:  
"Malfoy,Draco"

 **SLYTHERIN!**

Godric Potter was sorted into Gryffindor along with his friend Ronald Weasley. _Ugghh, they are disgusting pigs in this society. I suppose that was the one who father crucio'd._

Oddly enough, his name was called last.

"Gaunt,Salazar." The professor said shakily. You could tell that she paled at the name.

Salazar walked up to the sorting hat and put it on.

 _My, my, what wonderful Occlumency! If you could lower your shields, much thanks._

He Lowered his shields for a few moments so the hat could reach into his mind and pull some memories.

 _What did James Potter do to you? This is sick, I thought he had a good mind. Obviously he has been blinded by fame of the wrong boy who lived. Well, no matter, you obviously belong into Slytherin, you are his heir and are very cunning, you have a fair bit amount of bravery but use it wisely. Yes, you are a true slytherin._

 ** _SLYTHERIN!_**

Salazar took of the hat and put up his Occlumency shields, he joined the green and silver table and noticed a few Purebloods were eying him quietly. Salazar knew it would only take a few moments for someone to ask if he could speak Parseltongue.


End file.
